


Feelin' Love

by allhailgrilledcheesus



Series: The Hog and Rat - A Bar AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Hanzo, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hanzo is a chauffeur, Jesse is a bartender, Lapdance, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, random au that i needed to get out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailgrilledcheesus/pseuds/allhailgrilledcheesus
Summary: Jesse comes home from work one day and decides that him and his boyfriend need a little time together





	Feelin' Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever time writing for this fandom and it's porn! gg me... hope you enjoy!

Work was hell. Jesse McCree could not wait to go home and leave this hell hole and relax at home with an alcohol that was _not_ something that was sold in the bar he worked in. Pouring drinks for people all day wasn’t where Jesse saw himself several years ago, but he weirdly enjoyed it. Talking to people and getting to know little bits about their life was an amazing feeling. However, when he’s on the weird shift that finishes at ten at night on a Friday, Mcree does not enjoy his job. He manages to catch the beggining of people being _very_ drunk after having a morning with absolutely nothing happening. 

It was 9.30 pm and people were just starting to trickle in. Some people were obviously drunk and McCree just sighed as he returned the glass he was polishing back to it’s rightful place. He turned to the other bartender on shift, a young British girl who was on a gap year, and gave her an exasperated look. She was on until much later and McCree almost felt sorry for her. _Almost_. All he could think of was getting home and kicking back. 

Thankfully, the half an hour didn’t last as long as he thought it would. Another bartender by the name of Lúcio arrived a few minutes late for his shift but was there none the less. McCree smiled as the young man rushed to get behind the bar to help the other two. All in all, by the end of the night there would be about four staff on, all helping to clear glasses, pour drinks, and keep the whole joint working. McCree was one of the oldest staff members, bar the managers, but he didn’t mind interacting with people younger than him. As the saying goes, it keeps him young.

When ten o’clock rolled around, McCree removed his apron and picked up his hat from a hook behind the bar. McCree could see the smiles starting to make their way onto his younger colleagues' faces. The cowboy hat may look slightly odd in this day and age, but it was a comforting to him. A daily reminder of his late mother who got it for him before he left for a tour of Iraq. 

Not many people at the bar knew of McCree’s past. The only people who knew were the co-owners of the joint. One of them was his old CO, Gabriel Reyes. It was him who got Jesse the job at after he got back. On the one hand, he was grateful for the job offer. It kept his mind occupied. However, he was mildly perturbed by the idea that Reyes thought he couldn't find a job on his own. 

McCree gave a two-fingered salute to the youngsters behind the bar, earning him an enthusiastic wave from both of them, nearly causing the British girl, Lena was her name, to spill a drink down a patron. McCree smirked and left the bar, relishing in the cool breeze that this time of night brought. It had rained earlier that day so the streets had that unique smell that only rain could bring. McCree loved it. 

The walk home was short. The veteran’s apartment was only a walk through the city’s biggest park. This time of night saw many merry people on their way out. Groups of students singing away, a hen due dressed up to the nines to celebrate upcoming nuptials, and a lone guy playing the guitar hoping to prey on drunk people’s gratitude were all there tonight. Jesse just kept his head high, dropped a few coins into the musician’s case, lit a cigarillo, and made his way home. He knew that the best thing in the world was waiting for him when he got there, and that’s all that mattered. 

McCree walked in the front door to his apartment and sighed. The smell of last night’s dinner still lingered in the air. A soft humming reached McCree’s ears and a smile couldn’t keep itself off his face. There was nothing better than coming home after a long day of work and seeing the person you love. 

After hanging up his hat and taking off his boots, Jesse made his way into the kitchen and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Hanzo was stood by the sink, wearing only ratty track pants and an old tank top from McCree’s army days. The only light on in the apartment is the one from their shared bedroom, but due to the fact that it was opposite the kitchen, it gave enough of a glow to highlight Hanzo’s back muscles. McCree just looked at his boyfriend from the doorway and sighed. The chauffeur had been having a hard time at work lately and Jesse could tell by the way he wasn’t actually _doing_ the washing up, but staring out of the window. 

Hanzo dropped whatever he was supposed to be cleaning into the sink, raised his arms above his head in a stretch and turned to face McCree with a lazy smile on his face. McCree walked forward and took Hanzo into his arms, resting his chin on top of his head. Hanzo immediately relaxed into the embrace, arms coming round to hug his boyfriend tight and inhaled. 

“You’ve been smoking,” Hanzo muttered into McCree’s chest.

McCree lifted his head and took Hanzo’s chin in one hand to looked into his almond eyes, “What was that, sweetpea?” 

Hanzo wiggled his way out of Jesse’s grip, “At least try and cover up the smell, you know I dislike it.” 

McCree moved his way around his boyfriend and opened the fridge, grabbing a beer and twisting the cap open. “C’mon darlin’, don’t be like that.” He took a swig and sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen. 

Hanzo just turned away, opening the fridge again to get the tupperware filled with last night’s food and microwave it for his boyfriend. He may be angry at the man, but he still loved him. After the food was cooked, he set it down in front of McCree, without cutlery to enforce his pettiness, and moved into the front room so that McCree was forced to come and apologise to him. 

Whilst eating, Jesse had enough time to formulate a plan. Something that he knew Hanzo wouldn’t be able to resist. A smirk started to form on his face as he ate on the slowly cooling pasta. 

After placing his dishes in the sink, McCree made his way to where Hanzo was sitting. Jesse knew that he’d get an earful later for not washing them up, but he had something more important on his mind. 

Hanzo was sitting in the living room, reading. The Catcher in the Rye was probably not his favourite book, but the narrator reminded him of a younger version of his now estranged brother: aloof and not caring for the world. McCree was always trying to talk him into reaching out to his family, something about family being too important to ignore, but Hanzo was having none of it. His leaving Japan caused his family to disown him at a very young age so the chauffeur had no intentions on ever going back. 

The book was suddenly pulled from his hands and Hanzo couldn’t hold back the embarrassing noise that passed his lips. In front of him was his boyfriend, holding the book in one hand and looking at his phone intently, trying and failing to type with only one hand. 

“McCree what are you-” Hanzo was interrupted by McCree finally playing a song and a wide smile suddenly appeared on his face. A song started to play from McCree’s phone, the sultry nature of which caused Hanzo to blush immediately. 

McCree started to sway his hips in time with the music, making them go in a figure-of-eight, stopping slightly at the widest part in time with the snare drum. McCree threw the book onto the coffee table in the centre of the room and threw his phone down next to Hanzo. When the singing started, he started to undo his buttons, one by one, walking slowly towards Hanzo, hips still swaying in time with the music. 

Hanzo’s mouth had fallen into a round ‘o’, surprised by the sudden forwardness of his boyfriend. The two of them had been relatively busy as of late so there had been no time for certain _activities_ , so to speak. Therefore, Hanzo’s body was reacting immediately to McCree’s provocative dancing. 

Jesse stopped in front of Hanzo, having undone all the buttons on his shirt, and stood there bare chested. Hanzo was half tempted to reach out and touch McCree’s chest but he knew his hands would be swatted away as soon as he tried something. Hanzo decided to just stay put and take in the sight before him. McCree splayed one hand across his chest and slowly bought it down across his stomach whilst giving his hips one final full circle. His hand then came to his fly and he stopped there, teasing Hanzo with the promise of seeing something more. 

McCree then straddled Hanzo, placing his knees either side of Hanzo’s thighs, and bought his hands to Hanzo’s face. Placing one chaste kiss on Hanzo’s lips, McCree ground down slightly, smiling when he realised how hard he’s made his boyfriend with just a few sways of his hips. 

In an attempt to be graceful, McCree straightened his back to try and slide his shirt from his shoulders. In doing this, he ended up throwing his weight backwards, nearly falling off of Hanzo’s lap. If it weren’t for Hanzo’s quick reflexes, McCree would have ended up falling through the glass-topped coffee table. McCree turned a delightful shade of embarrassment that traveled from his cheeks down to his chest. Hanzo simply smiled into his chest, remembering why he fell in love with this fool. 

McCree removed the offending shirt normally and sat back down on Hanzo’s lap. Hanzo nuzzled along McCree’s jawline, taking in the offending scent of tobacco. He really didn’t like it, but it smelt of _him_ so he could forgive it… for now. Hanzo gave McCree a few quick kisses down the jaw, a few on his adam’s apple, and around to suck on the point on McCree’s neck that Hanzo knew would drive him crazy. Hanzo knew he was doing a good job by the soft gasps and mewls that were spilling from McCree’s lips. 

“Let us take this elsewhere,” Hanzo whispered into McCree’s ear. McCree stood up, not before giving one final grind of his hips down onto Hanzo’s lap, and walked towards their bedroom. Hanzo stayed seated for a moment, just watching the sway of McCree’s hips and the way his back muscles moved. He may be an ass, but Hanzo would catch the moon for him if he just so mentioned he loved the way it shone. 

When Hanzo joined McCree in their bedroom, McCree was mid taking his jeans off with all the elegance of a drunk giraffe. His foot got stuck in one of the leg holes and in his haste to get them off, he fell back onto the bed. Hanzo let out a huff of amusement, and walked over to the foot of the bed to aid his flailing boyfriend. Carefully, Hanzo knelt down and removed the offending item, giving McCree’s foot a kiss in the process. 

Hanzo then stood up and McCree propped himself up on his elbows. Hanzo took his own shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor. Normally he would put it away neatly but this time he had a little bit more on his mind than cleanliness. Next, with less of a fuss than his boyfriend before him, Hanzo removed the sweatpants he was wearing, erection flush against his stomach. McCree let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Hanzo moved to straddle McCree and leant in to whisper into his ear. 

“I want to do something for you.” Hanzo bit McCree’s ear lobe, enjoying the sharp intake of breath that followed it. 

“F-For me?” McCree moved his head back to allow Hanzo to nip at the soft flesh there. 

“Yes.” To accent this, Hanzo reached around and undid his hair from the bun he usually always had it in. His long black hair fell down to his shoulders as he shook his hair free. McCree hardly ever saw him like this: dishevelled, wanting, _needing_. McCree shivered in anticipation. 

Hanzo leant over McCree, reaching for the lube on the end table that was left there after their last encounter. McCree went to take it from Hanzo but the shorter man kept it out of his reach. McCree nearly came right then and there from the thought of what was about to happen. 

“I said that I was going to do something for you, so stop being so impatient.” Hanzo scooted off of McCree’s lap and waved his hands at the man, indicating for him to move further up the bed. McCree didn’t want to argue, still shocked by the notion of what his boyfriend was insinuating. 

McCree slid up the bed and removed his underwear, throwing the boxers in the general direction of their laundry basket. His dick was hard, begging for attention. All he could do was sit at the top of their bed and wait for whatever Hanzo was going to do next. 

Hanzo undid the cap of the lube and, whilst maintaining eye contact with McCree, warmed it between his fingers. McCree expected to feel the usual slick between his legs but his eyes were blown wide when Hanzo lifted himself up and started working one finger into his own hole. McCree had never seen anything more sexy in his life. 

McCree was too shocked by the expression on Hanzo’s face to do anything. The shorter man’s mouth was slack and open with pleasure. Small huffs escaped his mouth as he slowly worked himself open in front of his boyfriend. Soon a second finger was added and he started scissoring within himself. Hanzo had missed this, the feeling of being full. It was so _intoxicating_. A third finger was added shortly after and McCree was stroking himself in time with the slow thrusts of Hanzo’s fingers. McCree could tell when Hanzo had hit his prostate by the sharp intake of breath and the way in which he bit on his lower lip. 

Suddenly catching himself, McCree rummaged in the drawer of the end table to fish out a condom. He slid it on to his own dick with a sigh. He needed to be inside of Hanzo _now_. 

Hanzo, having decided he was prepped enough, made his way over to Jesse and removed his fingers from himself. He rested one hand on McCree’s shoulder and used the other hand to wipe the remaining lube along McCree’s dick. A small smile played across his lips when McCree bucked into his hand as he ran his thumb over the tip. 

Raising himself up, Hanzo lined up McCree’s dick to his hole and slowly sank down. The stretch was worse than he remembered but the pain was so _sweet_. Breathing through it, along with some helpful kisses to the inside of his wrist from McCree, Hanzo was finally at the base of McCree’s cock. 

Hanzo gave an experimental roll of his hips and both men moaned in unison. This was better than either of them could have imagined and exactly what the pair needed. The two of them had been too busy with life to be able to have any time together. Now they were here, and life could never get better than this moment. 

Hanzo started up a slow, dirty grind, enjoying the noises that fell from McCree’s lips. The music from McCree’s phone was still playing, having changed to something else entirely, but the pair didn’t care. McCree was trying his hardest not to buck up into Hanzo and Hanzo’s face was just a painting of delight. 

Having decided he had enough of this slow pace, McCree reached around to place his hand on the small of Hanzo’s back, allowing himself to sit up and finally be able to touch Hanzo. Immediately he began to suck a mark on his pulse point, wanting to claim the man as his own. McCree relished in the sounds that Hanzo was making, the way in which his long hair stuck to his forehead, and the amazing feeling of his tight heat around his cock. Hanzo’s own neglected length was now rubbing between his own and McCree’s stomachs, giving him the friction that he craved. Hanzo removed his hands from behind McCree’s head to place them on his face, dragging him into a kiss as he could feel himself coming closer and closer. 

They both moaned into each other’s mouths as Hanzo came, his walls fluttering around McCree’s dick causing him to follow shortly after. McCree unsheathed himself and took the condom off, tying it at the end and throwing into the small waste paper basket they kept next to their bed. 

By the time McCree turned back around to talk to Hanzo, the shorter man was already half asleep. His hair was in his mouth so McCree moved it away, planting a soft kiss to his temple as he settled down into bed. Thankfully, Hanzo had fallen asleep on his side, allowing McCree to simply watch his face as he too felt the welcoming arms of sleep come to embrace him. _God damn_ , McCree thought, _I am the luckiest man alive_.

**Author's Note:**

> hope everything was ok! hmu on tumblr if ya wanna talk: the rhackoning
> 
> comments are always appreciated xx


End file.
